The Hermit (Encounter Card)
For the Challenge, see The Hermit. Event Here, where the fog hangs heaviest, you spy a lone tent surrounded by a thick blanket of snow. 1) Approach the tent. :You enter the tent. On the floor, a small copper bowl burns with a warming blue flame. :The tent is otherwise unadorned and unfurnished. An old man sits cross-legged in the middle of the space: the hermit. :He is small - very small. Colourful cloth and thick swathes of moss have been draped over his shoulders, swamping the hermit's delicate frame. :He is pale and sickly, his skin stretched tight over his gaunt face. His eyes are closed and he doesn't appear to be breathing. :Hubie peers, wide-eyed, up at the hermit. "I've never seen a dead person sitting up before." :"He's not dead." You turn to see a young woman, dressed in scholar's robes, standing at the entrance to the tent. :The player draws a 1 of Arcane. :(Note that do not draw more than 3 Arcane cards else the off-limit card (limit is 4) will be discarded) :"Not yet, anyway. He uses all his energy to preserve the forest. It's killing him." :The Hermit does not move, yet his voice rings out around you. "All of these cards have already been played. I have a role yet to fulfill. I do not die today." :The woman looks sadly at the hermit. :1) Say that the Empire are coming. ::The woman nods. "It was only a matter of time before they found us." ::The hermit sits deathly still, surrounded by his winter forest. ::A) Wait until the Empire arrive. (insert text here) ::B) Spend 10 days. (Draw 1 Arcane Ally Card) (insert text here) ::C) Spend 5 days. (Draw 1 Equipment Gain Card) :::The woman points in the direction of a long-forgotten battleground. You spend days digging in the snow for something of worth. :::The Empire draws 5 days closer to the hermit. Challenge objective counter -5. :::The player draws an Equipment Card. ::General Willum arrives with his mage-hunters on the morning of the 4th of Third Summer. ::He sees you and smiles without a hint of surprise. "Ah, it's the meddling civilian." ::The Dealer draws a General of Steel and 2 more Steel Monster Cards. ::You steel your nerves and draw your weapon. ::The player enters Combat. ::His platoon dead at his feet and his plumed helmet splattered with blood, the wounded General grips his sword in defiance. ::A) Kill the General yourself. :::The falling snow melts on your eyelashes and obscures your vision as you bring an end to General Willum's life. :::"Blood pays for blood." :::You turn to see the hermit standing in the door of his tent. :::"Our roles here are predetermined, and now I must leave." He stares deep into your eyes. "We have more business, you and I, but that comes later. Go forth and meet the fates." :::Encounter ends. ::B) Let the mage woman decide. :::As you lower your weapon, General Willum shuts his eyes with relief. The woman's face twists with rage and her hands glow with dark energy. "If you will not finish him, I will!" :::"Hold, Villae." :::You turn to see the hermit standing in the door of his tent. :::"We can afford to be merciful. Our roles here are determined, and we must act upon them." He stares deep into your eyes. "We have more business, you and I, but that comes later. Go forth and meet the fates." :::The woman lowers her hands and stares at you defiantly. "Now we can be safe - even if just for a moment." :::Encounter ends. :2) Ask her what protects the hermit. ::"I keep out the bears and wolves well enough." :3) Ask how the hermit eats. ::"He draws his power from the earth... but even that cannot sustain him enough for this." 2) Continue exploring. :Encounter ends. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Hermit